villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Palpatine
«Tutto quanto procede come avevo previsto.» (L'Imperatore ne Il ritorno dello Jedi) Sheev Palpatine (il cui nome Sith è Darth Sidious), noto poi, dopo la proclamazione dell'Impero Galattico, come l'Imperatore, è il principale antagonista dell'intera saga di Guerre stellari. Palpatine si è qualificato terzo nella lista dei "100 più grandi cattivi di tutti i tempi" secondo Wizard. Il personaggio All'interno della saga cinematografica, Palpatine inizialmente è il senatore di Naboo; in seguito alla sfiducia data al Cancelliere Finis Valorum, viene eletto Cancelliere Supremo della Repubblica e tale rimane fino alle Guerre dei Cloni, quando, dopo una serie di astute mosse che portano all'annientamento dell'Ordine dei Jedi, proclama la nascita dell'Impero, ponendosi a capo di esso come Imperatore Galattico. Per poter ottenere il controllo della Galassia prende tre allievi: Darth Maul, il conte Dooku (chiamato anche Darth Tyranus) e Anakin Skywalker (poi Dart Fener). Come antagonista principale della saga, Palpatine è un personaggio importante, in quanto compare in tutta l'esalogia eccetto Una nuova speranza, nel quale viene solo menzionato. Il personaggio è esplorato nell'universo espanso, sia nei romanzi che nei fumetti, dove viene spiegata la sua influenza all'esterno dei film. Come detto dallo stesso Lucas, il personaggio è l'incarnazione del male puro e, in questa storia, ha il ruolo di Satana, del Diavolo tentatore, diabolico e maligno maestro dell'inganno, potentissimo Signore Oscuro dei Sith, che riesce a raggirare e a soggiogare anche alcuni tra i Jedi più valorosi e potenti (come Dooku e Anakin), facendoli cedere al Lato Oscuro della Forza, diventando così suoi fedeli servitori. Il suo unico scopo è distruggere i Jedi e governare la Galassia col terrore. Storia Le origini Di Palpatine non è mai stata scritta una biografia precisa: veniva considerato da molti come un salvatore di civiltà, ma da altri un mostro responsabile dei peggiori crimini contro la civiltà stessa. Per questa ragione, è difficile (se non impossibile) immaginare quanto Palpatine possa essere stato giovane o innocente; tali misteri fecero nascere una leggenda che ha fatto sorgere molte controversie. La difficoltà risiede nel documentare quegli anni di apparente innocenza. Si sa che Darth Plagueis, sotto falso nome, arrivò su Naboo, spinto da alcune visioni, e conobbe durante alcuni affari un giovane ragazzo, dai capelli corvini e dal naso aquilino: Sheev Palpatine. Riconoscendo in lui un grande potenziale nella Forza, Plagueis parlò a lungo con il ragazzo, fino ad instaurare un certo legame di amicizia; Sheev trovò in Plagueis quella fiducia e affinità che mancava con il padre Cosinga. Quest'ultimo, venuto a conoscenza dell'amicizia del figlio, e non fidandosi del Muun, pur ignorandone come tutti la reale identità, decise di allontanarlo dal pianeta, per farlo studiare in qualche scuola prestigiosa su Coruscant. Durante una litigata, Palpatine uccise dapprima suo padre, inconsciamente soffocandolo con la Forza, per poi poco dopo, uccidere anche la madre e i fratelli, accorsi alle grida del padre. Subito dopo gli omicidi, Palpatine contattò Plagueis, raccontandogli tutto e il Muun, mascherando una certa felicità, si propose di fargli continuare i suoi studi sul Lato Oscuro, prendendolo come suo apprendista e chiamandolo Darth Sidious. Anni dopo, il resto dei familiari "scomparvero misteriosamente" quando venne eletto senatore, probabilmente per nascondere la sua identità di Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Alcune teorie cospiratorie, negli anni successivi alla sua elezione come Imperatore, lo videro come mandante degli omicidi di tutti i suoi parenti, ma rimasero perlopiù voci sussurrate, dettate dalla paura che Palpatine recava con sé. Il blocco di Naboo Nel 32 BBY, Sidious (apparendo come tale e non come Palpatine) convince i leader Neimoidiani della Federazione dei Mercanti a bloccare Naboo, in segno di protesta contro la tassazione di certe vie commerciali. I suoi piani trovano un grosso ostacolo quando il cancelliere Finis Valorum decide di far intervenire il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Decide quindi di far procedere la Federazione all'invasione del pianeta per costringere la Regina Padmé Amidala ad arrendersi alle sue forze. In seguito alla fuga di quest'ultima (scortata dai Jedi) da Naboo, decide di fare in modo di scalzare il cancelliere Valorum, spingendo la Regina a votargli la sfiducia. Ottenuto questo risultato si candida come suo successore e, avvisato del ritorno della Regina a Naboo, decide di far entrare in campo anche Darth Maul perché aiuti la Federazione nella battaglia di Naboo. Dopo questo conflitto, Sidious risulta di fatto sconfitto, poiché l'esercito di droidi della Federazione viene distrutto e Maul viene sconfitto da Obi-Wan (furioso per l'uccisione dell'amato maestro Qui-Gon da parte dello stesso Maul). Ciononostante, Palpatine può dirsi vittorioso, venendo eletto Cancelliere Supremo della Repubblica e decidendo di tenere d'occhio il talento del giovane Anakin Skywalker (che verrà preso come Padawan da Kenobi). Le Guerre dei Cloni Preludio alle Guerre dei Cloni Malgrado la perdita di un allievo, Palpatine riesce a trovarne un altro nel conte Dooku (un Cavaliere Jedi idealista, allievo del potente maestro Yoda e maestro di Qui-Gon), al quale dà il nome di Darth Tyranus. Per saggiarne le capacità e la fedeltà, lo spinge ad assassinare il Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas (ex-amico e confidente di Dooku), il quale si era recato sul mondo acquatico di Kamino]] per ordinare un esercito di cloni per la Repubblica Galattica a nome dell'Ordine Jedi. Infatti Dooku, dopo aver contattato il cacciatore di taglie Mandaloriano Jango Fett per usarlo come matrice genetica dei cloni, si accorda con il sindacato Pyke, utilizzando lo pseudonimo di Tyranus, affinché questi attaccassero lo Shuttle Jedi 775519 di Sifo-Dyas, il quale era stato inviato su Oba Diah (pianeta sede dei Pyke) dal Cancelliere Supremo Valorum (poco prima della fine della sua carriera politica) insieme al suo assistente Silman; Sifo-Dyas morì nell'attacco allo shuttle e il suo corpo fu poi dato a Dooku mentre Silman, scampato per miracolo alla morte, fu catturato e imprigionato dai Pyke. A seguito di ciò, approfittando del suo rango di Maestro Jedi, Dooku cancella dal database del Tempio Jedi le coordinate spaziali di Kamino e di altri trentacinque mondi, tra cui Byss, Dagobah e Dromund Kaas (32 BBY). Sotto ordine di Palpatine, Dooku organizza attorno a sé i signori di molti mondi e corporazioni malcontenti dell'operato della Repubblica e, tramite il supporto della Federazione dei Mercanti, della Gilda Commerciale, della Tecno Unione, dell'Alleanza Corporativa e del Clan Bancario Intergalattico, forma la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti e allestisce un grande esercito di droidi su Geonosis: nel tentativo di soddisfare il desiderio del viceré Nute Gunray di vedere morta la senatrice Padmé Amidala e di eliminare Obi-Wan Kenobi, che aveva scoperto i suoi loschi piani, fa scoppiare la prima battaglia di quella che in seguito verrà ricordata come la Guerra dei Cloni. Lo scoppio del conflitto Il grande progetto su cui Sidious aveva passato tanto tempo (dieci anni), cioè il primo conflitto a grande scala degli ultimi mille anni della Repubblica, inizia con il piede giusto: ha al suo servizio innumerevoli soldati addestrati alla perfezione, fedeli solo a lui. In apparenza era la risposta della Repubblica agli attacchi dei Separatisti; in realtà era una guerra civile iniziata dal capo di essa. Nel conflitto i poteri del cancelliere arrivarono al punto di poter invocare lo stato di emergenza, che gli dà la possibilità di intervenire nelle politiche planetarie esterne. Con Palpatine che chiede sempre più "misure di sicurezza" sotto forma di poteri di emergenza, molti senatori iniziano a indietreggiare da lui, formando una solida opposizione. Il ritorno di Darth Maul «Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ucciderti! Credo che potrai ancora essermi utile!» (Palpatine a Darth Maul su Mandalore) La notizia che il suo ex-allievo Darth Maul, da tutti creduto morto per mano di Obi-Wan Kenobi su Naboo durante l'invasione, era sopravvissuto e riapparso (con due nuove gambe cibernetiche) e che stava cercando di formare un impero criminale, non colse impreparato Palpatine, il quale era deciso a spodestare il Sith, ritenendolo un rivale. Venne a sapere che aveva preso il controllo del pianeta Mandalore e, poiché esso era un sistema neutrale e la Repubblica non poteva intervenire, decise di recarsi da solo per risolvere la faccenda. Arrivato sul pianeta, entrò nella sala del trono, sbarazzandosi facilmente delle guardie e, dopo più di dieci anni, rincontrò il suo apprendista, scoprendo che egli aveva preso con sé un suo allievo personale nonché suo fratello, Savage Opress. Tra i tre nacque un selvaggio combattimento, in cui Palpatine utilizzò ben due spade laser anziché una, e dopo aver messo fuori gioco Maul uccise Savage pugnalandolo al petto con entrambe le lame e scaraventandolo via. Ricordando al suo ex-allievo la regola dei due lo affrontò nuovamente, mentre questi utilizzava oltre alla sua normale lama rossa anche la spada laser oscura conquistata nel duello contro Pre Vizsla. Nonostante l'abilità dello Zabrak fu Palpatine a prevalere il quale, dopo aver disarmato e stordito il suo ex-allievo, lo torturò brutalmente con i Fulmini di Forza senza però ucciderlo, informandogli di volerlo utilizzare per i suoi scopi. Maul fu quindi imprigionato da Sidious e dal conte Dooku su Stygeon Prime in una prigione segreta e impenetrabile. Dooku e Sidious cercarono in tutti i modi di estorcere a Maul l'ubicazione delle basi della Shadow Collective ma lo Zabrak venne soccorso da un gruppo di guerrieri della Ronda della Morte, riuscendo quindi ad evadere. Il gruppo si rifugiò poi sulla luna Zanbar, dove Maul e le sue forze tentarono di riorganizzarsi; all'improvviso, però, vennero attaccati dagli eserciti di droidi del generale Grievous: durante la battaglia molti Mandaloriani vennero uccisi e Maul ingaggiò un breve duello con Grievous, riuscendo all'ultimo a fuggire. L'intento di Maul era quello di raggiungere Dathomir per tornare da madre Talzin; tuttavia questo suo piano non fu ignoto a Sidious. Scelta come roccaforte il pianeta Ord Mantell, Maul si organizza con i capi del Sole Nero e dei Pyke per tendere una trappola a Dooku e Grievous, chiedendo l'aiuto a Madre Talzin, la quale fa partire per Ord Mantell i Fratelli della Notte, capeggiati da Viscus, in soccorso del loro fratello Maul. In quel frangente le armate di droidi di Grievous attaccano Ord Mantell ma, ingegnosamente, Maul fugge su un caccia Mandaloriano e attacca lo schieramento di navi Separatiste. Intanto Dooku, sceso sul pianeta alla ricerca di Maul, s'imbatte nei Fratelli della Notte, sconfiggendoli; nel momento in cui sta per uccidere Viscus viene catturato dal Sole Nero e dai Pyke mentre, nello spazio, Maul riesce a catturare Grievous. A seguito di ciò, però, sotto consiglio di Talzin, Maul decide di non uccidere Dooku bensì di allearsi con lui per sconfiggere Sidious, avendo Talzin previsto che questi avrebbe tradito il conte (cosa che effettivamente accadrà); infatti, turbato dalle criptiche parole della strega, Dooku accetta l'alleanza e, insieme a Maul, affronta in duello Obi-Wan e la Maestra Jedi Tiplee, che erano accorsi insieme alle cannoniere della Repubblica sull'avamposto della Shadow Collective. Nel breve duello che ne scaturisce Dooku uccide Tiplee e, insieme a Maul, riesce a fuggire dopo l'arrivo di Mace Windu e Aayla Secura, mentre Grievous fugge attraverso un guscio di salvataggio (dopo che il conte aveva premuto con la Forza l'interruttore della cella di detenzione dove il Kaleesh era rinchiuso). Successivamente Maul e Dooku si recano su Dathomir dove Madre Talzin prende possesso del corpo del conte poco prima dell'arrivo di Sidious e Grievous. Maul e Dooku (controllato da Talzin) affrontano in duello Grievous e Sidious e questi, attraverso una potente scarica di Fulmini di Forza, riesce a far uscire la strega dal corpo del conte; a quel punto, mentre Maul mette fuori combattimento Grievous con un calcio facendolo cadere in un baratro, Talzin, Sidious e Dooku ingaggiano uno scontro con i Fulmini di Forza, mentre nello spazio le forze Separatiste sono in procinto di atterrare su Dathomir. Quando la Shadow Collective decide di fuggire per la loro inferiorità numerica, Talzin spinge via Maul che viene tratto in salvo da due suoi accoliti mentre la strega, esaurite le forze, viene pugnalata al petto da Grievous, accorto improvvisamente. Maul riesce dunque a fuggire da Dathomir mentre Sidious, Dooku e Grievous osservano i resti del corpo ormai dissolto di Talzin. Nonostante questo, però, Sidious può dirsi vittorioso, avendo scacciato un rivale per il controllo della Galassia. I frutti del piano «Anakin Skywalker: È possibile apprendere questo potere? Palpatine: Non da un Jedi.» (Dialogo tra Palpatine e Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith circa il potere di salvare le persone dalla morte) Dopo una serie di eventi accaduti durante le Guerre dei Cloni, tutti a vantaggio del cancelliere, il generale Grievous, il comandante supremo dell'esercito dei droidi, "rapisce" (per ordine dello stesso Darth Sidious) Palpatine dal suo ufficio durante un attacco separatista su Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, accorsi in suo soccorso, lo trovano legato alla poltrona nell'alloggio del generale sull'astronave Invisible Hand. Sopraggiunto il conte Dooku, quest'ultimo, al termine di un duello a tre durante il quale sconfigge Kenobi, viene ucciso da Anakin, dopo che lo stesso Palpatine gli dà l'ordine di farlo. Palpatine ha dunque modo di monitorare la corruttibilità del giovane e di liberarsi di Dooku, che ritiene ormai indebolito e inutile, oltre che un eventuale scomodo e pericoloso testimone se catturato dalla Repubblica. In questo periodo, Palpatine insinua sempre più dubbi circa il Lato Oscuro nel giovane e potente Jedi, facendo leva su una visione in cui Anakin aveva visto la moglie, incinta, morire di parto (è molto probabile che tale visione sia stata creata mediante la Forza dallo stesso cancelliere). Rivelatosi ad Anakin come il Signore dei Sith Darth Sidious, Palpatine gli promette che se passasse al Lato Oscuro, egli avrebbe il potere di salvare la moglie (narrandogli come Darth Plagueis avesse appreso tale potere). Confuso, Anakin riferisce la vera identità del cancelliere al potente maestro Mace Windu, che decide di affrontarlo nel suo studio accompagnato da Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar e Kit Fisto. Palpatine dimostra immediatamente tutto il suo potere uccidendo in pochissimo tempo Tiin, Kolar e Fisto ma non riesce a prevalere su Windu che, disarmatolo, lo costringe in un angolo. All'arrivo di Anakin, Palpatine tenta nuovamente di uccidere Windu mediante i Fulmini di Forza, ma il Maestro Jedi usa la spada laser per rifletterli e respingerli sullo stesso Sith che, colpito dai suoi stessi fulmini, rimane orribilmente sfigurato in volto e privo di forze, ormai in balia di Windu. Anakin (ritenendo che Palpatine abbia il potere per salvare Padmé) chiede che il cancelliere sia risparmiato per essere giudicato ma Windu decide di ucciderlo, affermando che il Signore dei Sith tiene sotto controllo mentale il Senato che non lo condannerebbe. Confuso e attanagliato, Anakin mozza improvvisamente la mano armata del maestro lasciandolo indifeso di fronte alla nuova, potente scarica di Fulmini di Sidious, che lo scaraventa lontano, verso i tetti della città. Con la conversione al Lato Oscuro di Anakin (al quale dà il nome di Dart Fener), Palpatine dà inizio alla Grande Purga Jedi mandando Anakin al Tempio Jedi a capo di una squadra di cloni per uccidere tutti i Jedi lì presenti e ordinando ai Clone Trooper sparsi per la Galassia e guidati dai Generali Jedi di ribellarsi alle loro guide e ucciderli (mediante il preventivato Ordine 66). Scampano alla morte solo Yoda (che riesce a fuggire dal pianeta Kashyyyk con l'aiuto dei Wookiee Tarfful e Chewbecca), Obi-Wan (che si trova su Utapau dopo esservi stato mandato per eliminare Grievous) e molti altri Jedi al massacro (nel nuovo canone per ora si è a conoscenza solamente di Kanan Jarrus). In seguito allo sterminio dei Jedi, Palpatine manda il giovane Dart Fener nel sistema di Mustafar ad eliminare tutti i restanti componenti della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti (tra cui il viceré Gunray). Eliminati quindi tutti i suoi nemici, Palpatine fa la sua ultima, più importante mossa: riunito il Senato in assemblea, trasforma la conformazione politica della Galassia, facendo morire la Repubblica e dando vita all'Impero, ponendosi a capo di esso come Imperatore (grazie ai suoi poteri mentali, Palpatine controlla il Senato che appoggia incondizionatamente persino questa sua tirannica proposta). Malgrado abbia di fatto vinto, Palpatine si ritrova inaspettatamente in difficoltà, dato l'improvviso ritorno del Maestro Yoda, col quale dà vita ad un epico duello il quale si chiude in parità, malgrado la superiorità del vecchio Jedi (Palpatine viene infatti disarmato e respinto ma proprio nel momento di maggior difficoltà viene soccorso dalle sue guardie che costringono Yoda alla fuga). «Nell'intento di garantire la sicurezza e una durevole stabilità, la Repubblica verrà riorganizzata, trasformandosi nel primo Impero Galattico! Per una società più salda e più sicura!» (Proclamazione dell'Impero da parte di Palpatine in Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith) Immediatamente dopo, decide di partire per Mustafar per soccorrere Dart Fener che, nel frattempo, è stato sconfitto e mutilato da Obi-Wan e atrocemente arso dalla lava del pianeta, cosa che lo riduce in fin di vita. L'intervento di Palpatine salva la vita al giovane Sith (anche se inizialmente era deciso a lasciarlo morire lì data la sua enorme delusione e rabbia per la sua sconfitta), ma da quel momento è costretto ad indossare permanentemente una speciale armatura e una maschera che lo mantengono in vita. Malgrado il dominio di Sidious sia totale nella Galassia, gli sfugge un evento apparentemente insignificante, ma che con gli anni si rivelerà invece molto importante: la nascita dei figli di Fener e Padmé, Luke Skywalker e Leila Organa, che verranno tenuti al sicuro da Obi-Wan, Yoda e Bail Organa. Il Terrore come mezzo di controllo galattico: la Morte Nera Poco dopo aver preso il potere, assegna al Grand Moff Tarkin il compito di supervisionare la costruzione di una imponente stazione da battaglia, in progettazione fin dai tempi della battaglia di Geonosis: un'immensa sfera, simile ad una piccola luna, con una potenza di fuoco superiore alla metà della flotta imperiale e in grado di distruggere un pianeta con un solo colpo del suo cannone laser principale. Quando nello 0 BBY, dopo quasi vent'anni, la stazione viene completata e le viene dato il nome di Morte Nera, l'Imperatore decide di sciogliere il Senato e di affidare ai governatori planetari il controllo dei loro rispettivi settori, appoggiati dal terrore generato da una tale arma di distruzione. La Morte Nera, tuttavia, viene distrutta quello stesso anno dal giovane Luke Skywalker che rivela così a Dart Fener la sua presenza. Questa notizia desta curiosità nell'Imperatore, ma inizia anche a preoccuparlo. La ricerca di Luke Skywalker Appena saputa la notizia che la Morte Nera era stata distrutta dal giovane eroe ribelle Luke Skywalker, figlio di Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine apparve in ologramma davanti a Fener ordinandogli di portare al Lato Oscuro il giovane oppure, in caso di fallimento, di distruggerlo. Fener riesce ad attirarlo su Bespin intrappolando i suoi amici Ian Solo, Leila Organa e Chewbecca, con la compartecipazione di Lando Calrissian, ed ingaggia con lui un feroce duello di spade laser al termine del quale il Sith mozza la mano destra al giovane Jedi. Fener tenta poi di convertire il figlio al Lato Oscuro rivelandogli di essere suo padre ma Luke, nonostante il dolore per la ferita e per la sconvolgente rivelazione, decide di non cedere alle lusinghe del Lato Oscuro e si lascia precipitare nel vuoto, venendo poi salvato da Leila, Chewbecca e Lando (pentitosi del tradimento) (3 ABY). Sconfitta dell'Impero Sperando di mettere fine alla Guerra Civile Galattica e solidificare il suo regno, Palpatine formula un piano complesso per attirare l'Alleanza Ribelle in una trappola mortale. Una seconda Morte Nera, più potente della precedente, viene costruita in orbita intorno alla Luna boscosa di Endor, protetta da un potente scudo deflettore proiettato dalla superficie della luna stessa. Nel 4 ABY, Palpatine permette alle spie ribelli di scoprire il luogo in cui si trova la stazione lasciando sfuggire di proposito informazioni false riguardo l'operatività del super laser. Sia Dart Fener sia l'Imperatore si recano a bordo della stazione, ritenendo che i Ribelli non si lasceranno sfuggire l'opportunità di distruggere i due tiranni. Nelle intenzioni di Palpatine, inoltre, c'è il progetto di prendere Luke come nuovo apprendista, con l'intento di fargli eliminare Fener (replicando ciò che fece accadere più di vent'anni prima, quando fece uccidere l'ormai inutile Dooku da Fener, allora Anakin). Ciò che gli era sfuggito era che Luke era non solo diventato più potente grazie agli insegnamenti di Obi-Wan Kenobi (che, sfuggito alla morte, lo aveva iniziato alla dottrina Jedi) e Yoda (che, una volta che Obi-Wan era stato ucciso da Fener, aveva completato l'istruzione del ragazzo), ma era anche sempre più convinto di poter riportare il padre Fener al Lato Chiaro. Facendo portare Luke sulla Morte Nera, lo istiga facendogli vedere la battaglia tra la Flotta Ribelle e quella Imperiale e lo spinge ad affrontare suo padre. Malgrado Luke sconfigga Fener, decide di non ucciderlo, dimostrando la propria superiorità sull'Imperatore e sul Lato Oscuro. Capendo quanto il ragazzo sia pericoloso, Palpatine decide di ucciderlo, scagliando contro di lui una potente scarica di Fulmini di Forza. Inaspettatamente, Fener, mosso dall'amore paterno, si ribella all'Imperatore, salvando il figlio e scagliando Palpatine nel reattore della Morte Nera, uccidendolo e ponendo fine al regno di Terrore del malvagio Sith. Poteri e abilità Palpatine fu il più potente Signore Oscuro dei Sith nella storia dell'Ordine Sith e l'unico a completare il loro obiettivo finale: la distruzione dell'Ordine Jedi. La più grande abilità di Palpatine era di manipolare qualsiasi essere ovunque si trovasse, buono o malvagio che fosse. Questo potere del Lato Oscuro gli consentì di raggiungere il potere politico e di corrompere tra gli altri dapprima il Conte Dooku e in seguito Anakin Skywalker. Questo, abbinato alla sua straordinaria intelligenza, alla sua ampia conoscenza di politica, filosofia, letteratura, burocrazia e psicologia lo rendevano il Signore Oscuro dei Sith più adatto a vendicare il suo ordine. Aveva affinato molte tecniche Sith di uso del Lato Oscuro: sovente usava i fulmini di Forza, tecnica che aveva insegnato anche a Dooku. Impiegava la Forza per incrementare la propria agilità, divenendo capace di movimenti rapidi e imprevedibili che, unitamente alla sua abilità di spadaccino lo rendevano un avversario quasi imbattibile. Poteri: Fulmini di Forza, Catena di Fulmini, Soffocamento, Shock Elettrico Abilità con la spada laser Contrariamente alla sua fragile apparenza, Palpatine era uno straordinario combattente, molto esperto nel combattimento con la spada laser, di cui padroneggiava ogni stile, cambiandoli molto di frequente durante i duelli per disorientare gli avversari. Era così abile che riuscì ad uccidere i Maestri Jedi Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin con un singolo attacco in pochi istanti, e Kit Fisto pochi momenti dopo. Nello stesso duello, riuscì a trattenere in combattimento il potente Mace Windu fino all'arrivo di Anakin Skywalker. Affrontò in duello il Maestro Yoda, concludendo lo scontro in parità ma forzandolo a fuggire ed auto-esiliarsi. Durante un duello, Palpatine non combatteva quasi mai al massimo delle sue abilità, per far sì che l'avversario fosse sicuro di stare per vincere e poi colpirlo di sorpresa. Palpatine era anche in grado di combattere utilizzando efficacemente due spade contemporaneamente, come dimostrato nello scontro avvenuto contro il suo ex-apprendista Darth Maul ("risorto") e suo fratello Savage Opress su Mandalore. Nel suo personale stile di lotta, attaccava frequentemente con un salto acrobatico in avanti che consisteva nel piroettare su sé stesso, rimanendo sospeso parallelamente al terreno. Nella storia definita "canonica", nessuno è mai riuscito a disarmarlo o ferirlo in duello eccetto Mace Windu su Coruscant. Le sue spade laser Palpatine usò almeno due spade laser durante la sua vita. La prima, quando era Cancelliere, fatta di elettro, aveva un'elsa più corta del normale per poterla meglio nascondere nella manica della tunica: fu calciata via da Mace Windu giù dalla finestra del suo ufficio su Coruscant, dopo averlo disarmato. La seconda, una copia della precedente, la usò contro Yoda e venne distrutta durante il duello nella camera del Senato. Malgrado fosse uno dei migliori se non il migliore duellante del suo tempo, Darth Sidious in alcune occasioni, come durante la Battaglia di Endor, ebbe frasi di scherno nei confronti di questo tipo di arma, evidentemente a causa dell'importanza che essa aveva per i Cavalieri Jedi, mentre egli faceva molto più affidamento al suo uso e alla sua vastissima conoscenza dei poteri del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Dialettica e menzogna come arma Palpatine aveva grandissime capacità oratorie ed aveva applicato per anni un'autentica strategia dialettica che gli permetteva di passare inosservato e nello stesso tempo gli offriva la possibilità di scalare il potere all'interno del sistema politico che reggeva la Repubblica Galattica. Se da una parte si mostrava devotissimo al suo mondo natale, Naboo, fedele alla Repubblica e perfino amico, mentore e tutore per Anakin Skywalker, dall'altra spingeva alcuni senatori a compiere decisioni per suo conto facendo leva sui loro sentimenti e desideri. La sua capacità di dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto, forse non era frutto della conoscenza del Lato Oscuro, ma solo della sua intelligenza: egli riuscì a farsi da prima amico Anakin e riuscì altrettanto facilmente a spingere il non certo intelligente Jar Jar Binks, come supplente senatore di Padmé Amidala, a far proporre in Senato la mozione per la costituzione di un Esercito della Repubblica, strumento in realtà indispensabile a Palpatine per sterminare i cavalieri Jedi. Era bravo a generare dubbi e sfruttò questa capacità per confondere la mente di Anakin e farlo dubitare della lealtà alla Repubblica del Consiglio dei Jedi. Forse usò sistemi ed argomenti simili anche col Conte Dooku per convincerlo che l'unico modo per avere una Repubblica non corrotta era cedere al Lato Oscuro e farla comandare ai Sith. Palpatine più volte nel corso della sua esistenza sfruttò bugie e mezze verità per farsi credere più forte o più debole di ciò che realmente era. Anche quanto da lui stesso raccontato ad Anakin riguardo a Darth Plagueis potrebbe essere solo una mezza verità per irretire il ragazzo: egli dal suo maestro non apprese esattamente tutto, visto che non sapeva affatto come usare i midichlorian per generare la vita. Inoltre mentì di fronte al Maestro Windu per farsi credere sul punto di venir sconfitto e spingere Anakin a fare una scelta. Catena di fulmini La catena di fulmini è un potere molto antico usato dai Sith. Si esegue un movimento di frusta con la mano da cui si scaturisce una lunga catena fatta interamente da fulmini, che colpisce l'avversario fulminandolo. Dibattiti e discrepanze Dibattito sull'aspetto fisico Durante il suo scontro con Mace Windu, l'aspetto di Palpatine è cambiato completamente quando venne colpito dal suoi stessi Fulmini di Forza riflessi dalla spada laser di Windu. Il volto di Palpatine è diventato cadente e sfregiato, i suoi occhi sono diventati gialli, i denti marci e il colore della pelle è diventato grigio. Cosa ha causato questo cambiamento radicale di aspetto è stato oggetto di molte discussioni e di varie teorie: * La teoria delle cicatrici: una possibilità è che i fulmini abbiano semplicemente segnato il suo volto, nello stesso modo in cui l'elettricità produce danni a coloro che ne sono colpiti. * La teoria del travestimento: secondo questa teoria, l'orribile aspetto di Palpatine sarebbe in realtà il suo vero volto tenuto sempre occultato da un aspetto falso creato usando il potere del Lato oscuro. Sempre secondo questa teoria, egli avrebbe rivelato il suo vero volto al solo scopo di apparire vecchio e debole di fronte agli altri. Il fumetto Sithisis sostiene questa teoria e raffigura Darth Sidious intento a mascherare il proprio viso con un rituale Sith; tuttavia nel fumetto il vero volto di Darth Sidious non appare deformato e sfigurato come quello dopo la sua lotta con Mace Windu. L'attore Ian McDiarmid, a supportare questa tesi, ha dichiarato in un'intervista che il vero volto di Palpatine è quello sfigurato mentre quello normale è un travestimento.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Interview with Ian McDiarmid. Entrambe queste teorie sono però sfatate dai seguenti fatti: * Luke Skywalker e Anakin prima di lui sono stati colpiti da numerosi Fulmini di Forza senza però restare sfigurati come appare esserlo Palpatine. * Darth Sidious non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di mantenere il suo vero volto nascosto durante gli incontri con i suoi apprendisti e quando era in contatto olografico con la Federazione dei Mercanti. La ragione più esatta del deterioramento dell'aspetto fisico di Palpatine è forse quella spiegata dallo stesso Imperatore nel fumetto Il Lato Oscuro della forza e cioè che il suo corpo subisce un deterioramento a causa dell'enorme potere del Lato Oscuro. A conferma di tale cosa sarebbe il fatto che il suo volto subisce la trasformazione dopo un uso eccessivo dei Fulmini di Forza contro Mace Windu. Il nome di Palpatine Un'altra grande quantità di speculazioni tra i fan riguardano il nome di Palpatine. Secondo molti fan infatti sembrava impossibile che il personaggio di Palpatine fosse nominato con il solo nome o cognome.Per molto tempo non era certo che Palpatine fosse un cognome. Il romanzo Star Wars: Darth Plagueis non ha fornito un nome all'Imperatore però ha confermato che "Palpatine" fosse il suo cognome. In mancanza di un nome ufficiale, i fan della saga hanno usato la loro immaginazione, alimentata da un attento studio, per riempire questa mancanza. L'idea iniziale di George Lucas, datata maggio 1974, prevedeva che il sovrano dell'Impero Galattico fosse un certo Cos Dashit, e così i fan hanno stabilito che il nome completo dell'Imperatore nell'Universo espanso fosse "Cos Palpatine". Nel romanzo nel Nuovo canone Tarkin, si viene a scoprire il suo nome completo, Sheev Palpatine. Interpreti e doppiatori Alla sua prima apparizione, in Guerre stellari: L'Impero colpisce ancora Palpatine era interpretato da Elaine Baker, una donna sotto molti strati di trucco, doppiata in originale da Clive Revill e in italiano da Roberto Villa. Ne Il ritorno dello Jedi il personaggio viene interpretato da Ian McDiarmid (doppiato da Alvise Battain nella versione italiana), il quale successivamente interpretò il duplice ruolo di Palpatine-Sidius per tutta la trilogia prequel. Nel 2004 la scena della prima apparizione del personaggio ne L'impero colpisce ancora venne cambiata sostituendo l'immagine in ologramma dell'Imperatore interpretato dalla Baker con una di Ian McDiarmid, insieme ad una riscrittura parziale dei dialoghi del personaggio. Nel doppiaggio originale delle serie animate, Palpatine è stato doppiato da Ian Abercrombie fino alla sua morte nel 2013, e sostituito quindi da Tim Curry nella stagione sei di Star Wars: The Clone Wars e da Sam Witwer (doppiatore originale di Maul) nel film pilota della seconda stagione di Star Wars Rebels. In Italia la voce principale del personaggio è dal 1999 quella di Carlo Reali il quale ha doppiato l'imperatore in quasi tutte le apparizioni cinematografiche e televisive (compresa la nuova versione della scena de L'impero colpisce ancora), con l'eccezione di alcune scene di Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma (dove viene sostituito da Gianni Bonagura nelle scene dove il personaggio appare come Darth Sidious, probabilmente perché si riteneva che i due fossero personaggi distinti) e di Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith dove Reali venne sostituito dal direttore del doppiaggio Francesco Vairano su richiesta della casa di produzione . Star Wars Legends Le origini Secondo il curriculum vitae dell'Universo espanso, Palpatine nacque l'11 dell'ottavo mese standard, nell'82 BBY. Il suo luogo natale era il pianeta di Naboo, nel settore Chommell dell'Orlo Medio. Secondo il romanzo di James Luceno Darth Plagueis, nacque da una famiglia di nobili con numerosi fratelli e sorelle ed era figlio di Cosinga Palpatine, molto influente nell'ambiente politico e aristocratico del pianeta; il resto è ignoto. Palpatine voleva che la propria storia personale fosse accuratamente nascosta e cancellata, specialmente la parte riguardante la sua "seconda vita" come Signore dei Sith, molto più importante per lui della prima. Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis}} Per quanto sia difficile capire come possa essere stata la sua infanzia, è ancora più arduo sapere come diventò uno dei Sith più potenti della storia Galattica. Palpatine era sensibile alla Forza, e molto potente in lui, ma per ragioni sconosciute i Jedi non vennero mai a conoscenza della sua esistenza. Seppur nato da una famiglia nobile è impossibile dire se Palpatine fosse discendente da una linea di sangue di sensibili alla Forza o se il potere si fosse manifestato in lui per puro caso. I Jedi persero forse la migliore occasione per salvare il proprio Ordine. Il giovane Palpatine venne poi scoperto da un Muun, Hego Damask, che era in realtà un potente Signore Oscuro dei Sith, dal nome Darth Plagueis. Plagueis incontrò Palpatine all'università di Theed e, appurato il suo potenziale nel Lato Oscuro, decise di indurlo lentamente a lui. Quando Palpatine sterminò volutamente la sua famiglia, in preda al potere del Lato Oscuro, Plagueis si rivelò a lui come Signore dei Sith e il giovane decise di diventare suo apprendista; Plagueis diede il titolo Darth al suo allievo e il nome venne determinato dopo una specie di consultazione con il Lato Oscuro, aggiungendo quindi l'appellativo Sidious, che trovò essere adatto per il suo allievo. Apprendistato Sotto la tutela di Plagueis, Sidious apprese le conoscenze dei Sith. Imparò la storia del culto e dell'esistenza di Darth Bane, un antico Sith che aveva creato la Regola dei Due per riportare il culto nell'ombra e lasciare che la linea dei Sith continuasse non notata. I metodi di addestramento Sith erano brutali e inumani. Gli allievi venivano spezzati nello spirito e rimodellati secondo il volere del maestro, un'operazione fatta apertamente senza alcuna menzogna davanti al proprio apprendista. Plagueis fece esattamente ciò che aveva promesso: a Sidious venne tolto ciò che gli era più caro, gli venne negato ciò che desiderava e gli venne fatto affrontare ciò che temeva di più. Lo spirito di Sidious venne distrutto e sostituito con il credo del Lato Oscuro, con il quale avrebbe imparato a raggiungere il potere, prima su sé stesso, poi su un altro, poi su un gruppo, un ordine, una specie, un gruppo di specie, e infine la Galassia stessa. Oltre a Plagueis solo Sidious conosceva gli scopi dei Sith, ovvero la vendetta contro i nemici Jedi. La vendetta era stata formulata sin dai primi giorni in cui finì la battaglia di Ruusan, quando Bane riformò l'ordine Sith prendendo con sé un nuovo campione, Darth Zannah. Non ci sarebbe stato confronto diretto con i Jedi, poiché essi sarebbero dovuti morire con la decadenza della Repubblica; i Sith avrebbero solo accelerato il processo. Plagueis si dimostrò un mentore eccezionale. Sin dall'inizio Sidious imparò a pensare come il suo prossimo, anticipando le sue azioni e i suoi pensieri. In diverse decine di anni la sua potenza nella Forza si moltiplicò e la sua conoscenza dei Sith divenne vastissima, al punto che per mezzo della pratica della meditazione Qey'tek apprese il potere di nascondere la propria affinità con la Forza (e dunque al Lato Oscuro) ai Jedi. Ma questo a Plagueis non bastava, desiderando un apprendista ancora più potente: questo fu probabilmente il suo più grave errore. Ascesa al potere Palpatine, dopo aver sorpassato il maestro, si ritrovò con un apprendista potente, e uno futuro ancora migliore. In giovane età Palpatine iniziò la sua carriera politica, nascondendo la sua reale identità. Su Naboo, la politica veniva studiata dai 12 ai 20 anni di età. Palpatine iniziò nel 70 BBY. A differenza di molti Naboo, che dopo i vent'anni cambiavano interesse, Palpatine rimase a studiare la politica e iniziò la sua carriera nella politica locale di Naboo intorno al 62 BBY, con diverse elezioni (la maggior parte perdute, probabilmente per dimostrare di non essere troppo potente). Nonostante i suoi primi anni nella politica fossero deludenti, imparò diverse lezioni importanti che affinarono la sua abilità di manipolazione. Quando il senatore Vidar Kim, il rappresentante di Naboo nel Senato galattico, venne assassinato da una Maladiana non identificata nel 52 BBY, il trentenne Palpatine ne divenne il successore. L'omicidio potrebbe essere stato commissionato da Sidious stesso oppure da Plagueis. Una volta al Senato, non perse tempo nel formare alleanze e amicizie che avrebbero potuto essere vantaggiose in futuro. Una delle prime fu con il figlio di Vidar Kim, Ronhar, un Jedi che aveva tagliato i rapporti con la famiglia per via dei dettami del Codice Jedi, ma che era presente quando il padre venne ucciso. Palpatine lo avvicinò per sapere se Ronhar fosse in qualche modo a conoscenza di particolari pericolosi; fortunatamente per Sidious il ragazzo era interessato più alla sua carriera e al suo futuro che al colpevole dell'assassinio. Ronhar avrebbe seguito le orme del padre in politica seguendo il suo volere. Palpatine colse l'occasione per avere un informatore ignaro che lo informasse di ogni singola mossa che i Jedi stavano compiendo. Palpatine al Senato Quando Palpatine arrivò al Senato per la prima volta era già un ottimo manipolatore: era vantaggioso per lui rimanere sottovalutato, in modo da tenere gli altri senatori lontani dai suoi affari; agendo "sotto il radar" dei suoi nemici, loro non potevano accorgersi di essere stati colpiti. Palpatine non fece nulla per dissuadere i suoi rivali, facendosi sempre considerare un provinciale, che continuava a perdere occasioni per affermarsi in campo politico: più se ne lasciava scappare, meno sembrava pericoloso ed era deciso ad avanzare con passo lento ma costante, sapendo che in futuro questa tecnica gli avrebbe riservato grandi vantaggi. Secondo il profeta Kadann, Palpatine ebbe un figlio, TriclopsNell'Universo Espanso risulta che ebbe anche un nipote, Ken, figlio di Triclops e della "Principessa Jedi" Kendalina., che venne bandito e messo a lavorare nelle miniere di Spezia di Kessel. Successore al trono dei Sith Plagueis era un mistico. Ossessionato dalla generazione spontanea e dall'immortalità, si pensò che avesse studiato degli insegnamenti proibiti e possedeva (o si pensava che possedesse) conoscenze che potessero salvare coloro che stavano per morire, o anche farli ritornare in vita. Sidious non vide nulla di allarmante in questa ricerca: molti Jedi e Sith del passato avevano provato a scoprire metodi per sfuggire alla morte per migliaia di anni, senza successo. Probabilmente i più potenti Signori Oscuri dell'antichità conoscevano questi segreti, e Plagueis cercava di riscoprirli. La rottura tra il maestro e l'allievo avvenne quando Plagueis portò le proprie ricerche verso limiti quasi irraggiungibili: Plagueis cercò di studiare metodi che potevano permettere la creazione della vita dal nulla. Non è certo se Plagueis abbia carpito questi segreti, ma ad un certo punto parlò a Sidious riguardo a un esperimento fatto sui Midi-chlorian usando antiche tecniche Sith per manipolare la Forza, che il bambino risultante da questo esperimento sarebbe stato l'incarnazione vivente della Forza stessa. Sidious capì che Plagueis aveva in mente di rimpiazzarlo, e che non avrebbe avuto alcun contendente per la posizione di Capo Supremo e Maestro dei Sith. Pertanto finse di mostrare contentezza, ma la sua mente era concentrata laddove era giusto che fosse per un Sith: su se stesso. Esisteva una minaccia al suo potere e ai suoi piani: restava da decidere cosa farne. Sidious era comunque padrone dei propri piani: aveva imparato tutto ciò che riguardava i Sith e i loro segreti da Plagueis, e aveva già un proprio allievo segreto, Darth Maul; era diventato un maestro di fatto, l'elemento superfluo era Plagueis stesso. In breve tempo, Sidious uccise Plagueis nel sonno subito dopo essere stato eletto Cancelliere Supremo (32 BBY). Nonostante la morte di Plagueis, il bambino (frutto della Forza) nacque. È sconosciuta la circostanza in cui nacque (o se fosse stato Plagueis a rendere possibile la sua nascita), ma nel 41 BBY Shmi Skywalker diede alla luce un bambino il cui numero di Midi-chlorian era superiore a qualunque altro Jedi esistito. Il bambino, di nome Anakin Skywalker, era il frutto della visione di Darth Plagueis e Sidious ne tenne costantemente d'occhio la crescita. Le Guerre dei Cloni Il progetto Outbound Flight Nel 27 BBY il Maestro Jedi Jorus C'baoth organizzò il progetto Outbound Flight che si poneva di cercare altre specie sensibili alla Forza al di fuori della Galassia. Per sfortuna i suoi sforzi vennero bloccati dalla burocrazia Repubblicana, finché non sventò un tentativo di assassinio su Barlok, convincendo Palpatine e il senato a dare al progetto il supporto dovuto. C'baoth però non sospettava che il Sith fosse colui che avrebbe sabotato il progetto. Palpatine, infatti, riuscì a procurarsi dei campioni di sangue di Jorus per un progetto di clonazione (mascherato da semplice controllo) del Maestro Jedi. Quando Outbound Flight partì, C'baoth prese il controllo di ogni operazione, arrivando anche a prendere i bambini di gente sensibile alla Forza durante la notte. Stabilendosi come leader della nave, scalzando il capitano, guadagnò il risentimento di molti dei coloni che erano saliti sulla Outbound Flight in cerca di migliore vita. Al progetto parteciparono anche Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker (i quali ebbero il compito da Mace Windu di spiare C'baoth) ma i due furono costretti ad abbandonarlo, scendendo sul pianeta Roxuli per ordine di Palpatine stesso che chiaramente, vista la fine che l'astronave avrebbe fatto, non poteva permettere che colui che sarebbe diventato il suo prossimo apprendista morisse. Quando Outbound Flight entrò nelle Regioni Ignote, gli umani incontrarono i Vagaari e i Chiss. Thrawn, il leader dei Chiss in quel periodo (il quale si era accordato con Palpatine stesso), contattò C'baoth e arrivò sulla Outbound Flight per incontrarlo, ma quando Jorus rifiutò di accettare la richiesta di Thrawn di lasciare lo spazio Chiss, il Maestro passò al Lato Oscuro e soffocò il Chiss con la Forza. Prima che Thrawn potesse morire, la Padawan di C'baoth, Lorana Jinzler, attivò un ordine pre-impostato da Thrawn per attaccare la nave. C'baoth venne ucciso nell'attacco a causa dell'esplosione di bombe a radiazione (27 BBY); stessa sorte toccò anche a Lorana. Il progetto, il cui sabotaggio fu orchestrato da Sidious stesso, riuscì nell'intento del Sith di sterminare ancora una volta un gruppo di Jedi e, oltre a questo, i sopravvissuti di Outbound Flight, scoperti nel 22 ABY, mostrarono risentimento e odio verso i Jedi. Il caso Seti Ashgad Uno dei più pericolosi oppositori di Palpatine fu Seti Ashgad, un ex-costruttore di iperguide che usa la propria fama di costruttore del primo Z-95 Headhunter per garantirsi un posto nel senato. Ashgad si dimostra carismatico, seducente, fluente nel parlare e capace di guadagnare rispetto. È soprannominato "Golden Tempter" ("Tentatore d'Oro"), per il suo carattere convincente. È possibile che, se Palpatine non avesse agito per scacciare Valorum, lo avrebbe fatto lui. Palpatine tiene questo particolare individuo sotto controllo, e quando Ashgad si dimostra contrario all'installazione di droidi-telecamere nel Senato, Palpatine decide di agire. Anche altri si oppongono, come Bail Organa, ma Ashgad dimostra di occupare una posizione migliore sia di quella di Organa (non ancora un pilastro dell'opposizione) sia di quella della giovane idealista Mon Mothma e dimostra di essere talmente potente e carismatico da poter votare una mozione di sfiducia nei confronti di Palpatine, se trovasse il giusto appoggio in Senato; consapevole di ciò, Palpatine decide di impedire che la situazione si spinga fino a questo punto. I mass media informano il pubblico della sparizione improvvisa di Ashgad. Solo decine di anni dopo si verrà a sapere che Asghad era stato catturato da Sidious ed esiliato su Nam Chorios, sede di una colonia penale in disuso. Sidious decide di non ucciderlo, ritenendo di poterlo utilizzare in futuro per ragioni tattiche o politiche. Il ritorno di Finis Valorum L'ex Cancelliere Valorum, per undici anni, aveva osservato Palpatine da lontano, monitorando le sue attività pubbliche e private, notando come i suoi avversari, come Ashgad, sparivano nel nulla. Palpatine però aveva occhi e orecchie dappertutto, anche in semplici droidi da custodia come quelli che erano in possesso di Organa. Valorum parlò con Organa dandogli fiducia e coraggio, al punto che Bail si presentò all'ufficio del Senatore affermando che in nessun caso avrebbe appoggiato l'Atto di Costrizione (Enforcement Act) e che si sarebbe opposto. Palpatine aveva già deciso di uccidere Valorum; Valorum stava cominciando a riguadagnare prestigio tra i senatori sfiduciati dal comportamento del cancelliere. La soluzione era la sua eliminazione, mentre era ancora poco in vista, ora che era diventato un vecchio ex-politico. Infatti Valorum venne ucciso nel 21 BBY in un attacco terroristico poco tempo dopo la battaglia di Jabiim, quando la Star of Iskin, il mercantile sul quale l'ex Cancelliere si era imbarcato, esplose durante la partenza. L'attacco era stato organizzato in segreto da Darth Sidious ma pubblicamente attribuito ai Separatisti. Questo è raccontato nel fumetto Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends, il quale è in contraddizione con la sesta stagione della serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars in cui Valorum risulta di fatto vivo (poiché parla nel 20 BBY al maestro Yoda); di conseguenza i fatti raccontati nel fumetto sono da ritenersi non canonici. I frutti del piano Con la conversione al Lato Oscuro di Anakin (al quale dà il nome di Dart Fener), Palpatine dà inizio alla Grande Purga Jedi mandando Anakin al Tempio Jedi a capo di una squadra di cloni per uccidere tutti i Jedi lì presenti e ordinando ai Clone Trooper sparsi per la Galassia e guidati dai Generali Jedi di ribellarsi alle loro guide e ucciderli (mediante il preventivato Ordine 66). Un caso eccezionale all'assoluta obbedienza a tale ordine avvenne su Murkhana: qui le truppe rifiutarono di eseguire l'ordine, lasciando fuggire i loro capi, violando una delle regole principali a loro insegnate: "Mai pensare per conto proprio!". A parte questo singolo episodio, scampano alla morte solo Yoda (che riesce a fuggire dal pianeta Kashyyyk con l'aiuto dei Wookiee Tarfful e Chewbecca), Obi-Wan (che si trova su Utapau dopo esservi stato mandato per eliminare Grievous) e molti altri Jedi al massacro (anche se ciò non si vede nel film ma solo nelle varie opere a fumetti) tra cui K'Kruhk, Empatojayos Brand, Quinlan Vos, An'ya Kuro, Kanan Jarrus, Shaak Ti e oltre tremila Padawan salvati da quest'ultima. Imperializzazione Con la creazione dell'Impero tutte le istituzioni della Vecchia Repubblica vengono smantellate o trasformate. Palpatine cambia nome a molti luoghi ed istituzioni: Coruscant diventa il Centro Imperiale, e il Senato Galattico diventa il Senato Imperiale. Anche l'esercito della Repubblica venne riorganizzato: gli ufficiali più spietati e crudeli (come ad esempio il Grand Moff Tarkin) vengono premiati e vengono loro dati importanti incarichi. I Clone Trooper, derivanti da Jango Fett, vengono incrementati con i cloni di altri individui scelti e con alcune truppe regolari, i cui migliori combattenti diventano le famigerate Stormtrooper Imperiali, l'élite dell'esercito. La COMPOR (Commission for the Protection of the Republic) diventa COMPNOR (Commission for the Preservation of the New Order). La COMPNOR diventa una potenza dell'Impero, e i suoi organi si insinuano in ogni angolo della società. La Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) viene fondata come parte della COMPNOR per controbilanciare l'Intelligence Imperiale, e diventa la polizia segreta dell'Imperatore. Palpatine diffonde false prove che accusano i Jedi per infangarne il nome ed il ricordo. Crea varie organizzazioni con lo scopo di diffondere le proprie idee sociali, culturali e politiche. Anche se questo tentativo di instaurazione di un regime totalitario rimane debole, l'Impero si rafforza in continuazione fino alla sua disgregazione (che avverrà solo nel 4 ABY). L'Impero promuove uno stile estetico generale semplice e ispirato al militarismo, al contrario dello stile sfarzoso e opulento della Repubblica. I non-umani e le donne vengono in gran parte esclusi dal sistema, e i governatori regionali si rendono responsabili di atrocità indicibili. Tradimenti, mistificazioni e genocidi Nel 18 BBY, Palpatine invita l'ex-Jedi Ferus Olin a Coruscant per chiedergli di trovare il sabotatore del sistema computerizzato del pianeta Samaria. Ferus si rifiuta all'inizio, ma viene costretto ad accettare quando Palpatine fa arrestare due suoi amici; ciò fa nascere in Dart Fener il sospetto che l'Imperatore voglia prendere Ferus come accolito. Durante la Grande Purga Jedi, Palpatine fa spargere voci riguardanti un'azione militare perfetta da parte di Dart Fener, che si conclude con la morte di cinquanta Jedi per mano sua; in realtà Fener aveva ucciso otto Jedi con l'aiuto della Legione 501, ma la voce si rivela utile a tenere la Galassia sotto un costante clima di paura. Palpatine si rende anche responsabile della devastazione di Caamas. L'Imperatore vede i Caamasiani come una minaccia, e con l'aiuto di alcuni Bothan l'Impero riesce ad effettuare un bombardamento orbitale. Il mondo viene distrutto e trasformato in una distesa arida, con i Caamasiani che vengono dispersi nella Galassia. Nel 18 BBY, l'Imperatore costruisce una super-arma a forma di asteroide, l'Occhio di Palpatine, per distruggere una enclave Jedi su Belsavis. L'astronave viene sabotata da due cavalieri Jedi e i Jedi di Belsavis riescono a salvarsi. La super-arma verrà dimenticata e riscoperta nel 12 ABY da Roganda Ismaren. In un certo periodo Palpatine stabilisce una comunicazione con il Shreeftut del lontano Impero Ssi-Ruuvi tramite l'uso del Lato Oscuro. Appare nei sogni dello Shreeftut affermando di essere il capo di un Impero del Nucleo Galattico. Con lui l'Imperatore avvia un commercio usando droidi e "soggetti" come merce di scambio, che porterà all'invasione di Bakura nel 4 ABY. Un pianeta infestato dal Lato Oscuro Poco tempo dopo la dichiarazione formale della creazione dell'Impero, Darth Sidious inizia il suo piano di trasformazione di Byss nella nuova capitale e mondo trono. Usa migliaia di lavoranti alieni provenienti da Utapau, Gamorr, Toydaria e Geonosis. Oltre all'energia oscura di Byss, Palpatine inizia a nutrirsi dell'energia vitale degli alieni lavoranti, per allungare la propria aspettativa di vita. La Mano dell'Imperatore Sidious e Fener portano anche un certo numero di Padawan Jedi rifiutati e messi a lavorare nei Corpi Agricoli (Agri Corps) su Bandomeer per addestrarli e renderli ottimi servitori. Fener sceglie gli allievi migliori, e gli viene dato il diritto di disporre di un numero di "cavie". Inizialmente sceglie quattro allievi, tra cui Tremayne. Palpatine impiega un gran numero di agenti sensibili alla Forza. Gli adepti del Lato Oscuro erano all'esterno dell'organizzazione ufficiale dell'Impero e sono parte di un'organizzazione nota come Mano dell'Imperatore che risponde direttamente all'Imperatore o a Dart Fener. Palpatine intende sostituire gli ufficiali chiave con gli adepti, malgrado la limitatezza del loro numero. La ricerca dell'immortalità Palpatine visita diverse volte Korriban, dove si trova il cimitero dei Signori Oscuri dei Sith, per chiedere consiglio agli spiriti dei suoi predecessori. Palpatine scopre anche molti segreti della Forza tramite uno holocron Jedi, ottenuto durante la Grande Purga Jedi: con le conoscenze così acquisite scrive un manuale, il Dark Side Compendium, che tratta lo studio della natura del Lato Oscuro; riuscirà a portare a termine solo due dei tre manoscritti. Attentato Nell'1 BBY, Palpatine e Fener vengono scelti come bersaglio da un gruppo di ufficiali traditori comandati dal Moff Trachta. Trachta vede i Sith come arcaici e obsoleti, e crede che l'Impero non debba essere regolato da un culto costituito da due persone. Il piano di Trachta fallisce a causa dei contrasti interni alla loro coalizione. L'Imperatore rinato e il risorgimento dell'Impero Palpatine, però, sapeva qualcosa che Luke e suo padre non potevano immaginare: la morte era per lui un ostacolo superabile. A differenza dei suoi predecessori Sith, Palpatine non aveva mai avuto intenzione di avere un erede al trono dell'Ordine Sith; intendeva governare un Impero che avrebbe avuto la Galassia in pugno per sempre, con lui stesso come vero capo. Non riuscendo a riscoprire il segreto di Darth Plagueis, il suo defunto Maestro, Palpatine studiò un diverso metodo per sfuggire alla morte salvando il proprio spirito dopo la morte del suo corpo, diventando simile a un fantasma di Forza. Nel corso degli anni, aveva fatto preparare una certa serie di cloni per sé stesso, nel caso fosse morto. La scorta primaria venne tenuta su Byss, controllata dai Jedi Oscuri e dalle sue guardie. La tattica e la strategia di Thrawn portano le rimanenze dell'Impero sul limite della vittoria nel 10 ABY, fermata solo dal tradimento della sua guardia del corpo Rukh. Incoraggiato dai successi di Thrawn, il circolo Imperiale dei Signori della Guerra fa iniziare un attacco devastante sulla capitale galattica Coruscant. La Repubblica, da poco ricostituitasi, deve pertanto ritirarsi. In quel momento l'Imperatore, risorto da tempo in uno dei suoi cloni, usa i suoi poteri per creare una Tempesta di Forza per portare Luke su Byss. Rivelatosi a lui, gli mostra la potenza del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Luke, vedendosi faccia a faccia con un nemico all'apparenza immortale, decide inconcepibilmente di diventare il nuovo apprendista Sith di Darth Sidious. In realtà Luke è ancora segretamente alleato con la Nuova Repubblica, e, subito dopo essere stato proclamato comandante di tutte le forze Imperiali, riesce ad accedere ai codici top-secret che controllavano i Devastatori di Mondi, le terribili fortezze-fabbrica usate dal rinato Impero Galattico per distruggere i mondi che avevano appoggiato in passato l'Alleanza Ribelle. Luke fa in modo che molti Devastatori si fermino e ne disattiva le armi per permettere alle truppe ribelli di assaltarli e distruggerli. Questo "abuso" della sua nuova posizione all'interno dell'Impero rende possibile il sabotaggio dei piani di Palpatine. Il complotto di Skywalker era già stato previsto da Palpatine e da alcuni dei suoi ufficiali maggiori, i quali espressero dubbio nel lasciare il giovane a capo della flotta, in quanto avrebbe arrecato un danno consistente all'Impero a favore della Repubblica. Palpatine li rassicurò, spiegando che poche astronavi perdute non erano certo un problema in quanto Skywalker pensava di avere davvero l'Imperatore sotto controllo, mentre stava accadendo il contrario. Palpatine aveva già previsto che, avendolo ai suoi ordini, il giovane sarebbe stato lentamente e inesorabilmente sedotto dal Lato Oscuro. Segretamente Palpatine si opponeva alle mosse di Skywalker, massimizzando i guadagni e riducendo le perdite, ignorando le sconfitte delle sue truppe anche in certe grandi battaglie o campagne: aveva già fatto lo stesso con Dart Fener, ed era determinato anche in questa occasione, in quanto il guadagno, sotto forma di un nuovo allievo, sarebbe stato molto maggiore. Alla fine, Luke esplora troppo a fondo il Lato Oscuro della Forza nel tentativo di carpirne i segreti per debellarlo, non riuscendo ad un certo punto a ribellarsi più al suo nuovo maestro. In un tentativo di liberarsi dell'oscurità, Luke si dirige verso una stanza in cui sono conservati i contenitori per la clonazione, con lo scopo di produrre nuovi corpi per Palpatine. Prima che possa distruggerli tutti, Palpatine riesce a trasferire la sua essenza vitale in un altro clone ed affronta Luke che, sconfitto, si vede infine incapace di ribellarsi al Lato Oscuro. Leila, giunta in soccorso del fratello, riesce a dare abbastanza coraggio al giovane, permettendogli di liberarsi dalla presa oscura e di combattere di nuovo. Insieme i fratelli Skywalker riescono a sconfiggere temporaneamente l'Imperatore, rivoltando contro di lui una potente Tempesta di Forza ch'egli stesso aveva generato. Ciononostante anche in questa occasione Palpatine riesce a trasferirsi in un nuovo clone, nascosto lontano da Byss e continua la sua crociata contro la Nuova Repubblica. Grazie a nuove e potenti super-armi, come la Galaxy Gun e il Super Star Destroyer Eclipse II, Palpatine riesce a conquistare diversi mondi della Repubblica. Malgrado il rafforzarsi del suo Impero, i poteri di Sidious si fanno mano a mano più deboli. L'Holocron Jedi e l'immortalità Palpatine tenta di convertire al Lato Oscuro anche Leila Organa, all'epoca incinta del suo terzo figlio, Anakin Solo. Per riuscirci, l'Imperatore le mostra un cubo holocron Jedi che era in suo possesso: l'holocron era stato costruito dal Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas ed era appartenuto a Bodo Baas che lo usava per raccogliere la storia dell'Ordine Jedi. Nel suo intento di trovare una soluzione per salvare il suo corpo dal disfacimento causato dai poteri del Lato Oscuro, Palpatine inviò il Conte Dooku alla ricerca del cubo che si riteneva perduto ormai da 300 anni: il Maestro Jedi Ashka Boda, inviato dal Consiglio ad indagare sulle manovre del Conte riuscì ad impadronirsene, ma durante la Grande Purga, Palpatine lo fece assassinare ed entrò in possesso del potente oggetto. Lo studio dell'holocron, sebbene parziale, gli permise di scoprire come trasformarsi in un Fantasma di Forza e come trasferire la propria coscienza anche ad anni luce di distanza. Grazie a queste conoscenze, unite a quelle del Lato Oscuro, Palpatine divenne virtualmente immortale. Durante gli eventi che portarono alla costituzione dell'Impero Rinato, la Principessa Leila riesce anche ad impadronirsi del cubo con grande rabbia dell'Imperatore: lo studio dell'holocron e l'aiuto di alcuni Maestri Jedi sopravvissuti alla Grande Purga, permettono a lei e Luke di costituire un nuovo Praxeum nei templi Massassi su Yavin IV. La fine di Palpatine Carnor Jax aveva ad un certo punto contaminato i campioni genetici dei corpi da clonare, compreso il campione sorgente. Anche gli scienziati Imperiali si dichiararono sconfitti di fronte a questo avvenimento inaspettato. Con il suo ultimo corpo in via di decomposizione rapida, Palpatine si reca sul mondo-cimitero di Korriban per consultarsi con gli spiriti degli antichi Signori dei Sith. Il loro suggerimento riguardò il giovane Anakin Solo: Palpatine avrebbe dovuto entrare nel corpo del bambino per sopravvivere. Palpatine portò la Eclipse II su Onderon, dove la famiglia Solo aveva trasferito i propri figli. La squadra di Cavalieri Jedi di Luke non trova l'Imperatore sulla nave, in quanto era sceso su Onderon per cercare Leila. Durante la battaglia tra Repubblica e Impero, Lando Calrissian e R2-D2 riescono a salire sulla nave. R2-D2 sabota l'iperguida del vascello e impone le coordinate della zona in cui è presente la Galaxy Gun, sopra Byss. Nonostante i tentativi dell'equipaggio di riprendere il controllo, le due super-armi si schiantano, e l'ultimo missile della Galaxy Gun viene attratto dalla gravità del pianeta, causando la sua distruzione. Nel frattempo, l'Imperatore affronta Leila, riuscendo a prendere il piccolo Anakin. Prima di poter completare il suo piano, Luke e altri due Jedi, Rayf Ysanna e Empatojayos Brand, arrivano in tempo per salvare Leila e il bambino. Palpatine ferisce gravemente Ysanna e Brand, ma viene colpito alla schiena da Ian Solo con un tiro di blaster. Distrutto il suo ultimo corpo, lo spirito di Palpatine deve cercare di entrare nel corpo del piccolo Anakin per restare in vita, ma viene intercettato dal morente Brand, che lega la propria forza vitale morente a quella dell'Imperatore, portandolo con sé nelle profondità della Forza. Maledicendo Palpatine la famiglia Skywalker, il suo spirito viene distrutto in frammenti di oscurità. Nel 10 ABY Darth Sidious, uno dei più potenti Signori Oscuri dei Sith, finisce definitivamente di esistere. Poteri e abilità nell'Universo espanso È stato l'unico Sith a controllare veramente la Distruzione della Forza. Raggiunse la capacità di manipolare la Forza fino a creare vere e proprie tempeste di cui, però aveva solo un parziale controllo. Era in grado di assorbire l'essenza vitale delle creature per prolungare la propria vita. Grazie al cubo holocron apprese come trasformarsi in un fantasma di Forza per trasferirsi da un corpo all'altro e ad annullare lo spirito vitale dei corpi ospiti, divenendo così immortale. Abilità con la spada laser Palpatine affrontò diversi scontri, combatté anche con l'apprendista segreto di Dart Fener, Galen Nion Marek, sulla (ancora in costruzione) Morte Nera, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo. Molti anni dopo, nel complesso di clonazione su Byss, Palpatine affrontò, e sconfisse, anche Luke Skywalker. Ritornando alcuni anni dopo la battaglia di Endor, vantava immensi poteri e la capacità di saper controllare le potenti Tempeste di Forza, cosa che si dimostrò falsa, visto che Leila Organa e Luke Skywalker uniti insieme riuscirono a fargliene rivolgere contro una da lui stesso generata. Rinascita Nella serie dell'Universo espanso Dark Empire, Palpatine dice a Luke che la sua morte durante la Battaglia di Endor non era la sua prima morte e che aveva cominciato a trasferire il suo spirito in corpi clonati alcuni anni prima quando il suo corpo originale era degenerato a causa di un uso eccessivo del lato oscuro. Nonostante tale definizione sembra spiegare anche la ragione per cui Palpatine del terzo film appaia più giovane di quello del secondo, il funzionario della Lucasfilm Leland Chee ha dichiarato che Palpatine stava mentendo a Luke e che la sua morte sulla seconda Morte Nera è stata sicuramente la prima.